Tägliche Aufgaben
frame|Tägliche Aufgaben BeispieleTägliche Aufgaben 'werden für Aufgaben verwendet, die einen planbaren Wiederholungszyklus haben. Das erlaubt dem Spieler, eine Gewohnheit in seine alltägliche Routine (Beispiel: Trainieren, Zahnseide benutzen) oder eine wöchentliche Routine (Beispiel: Samstags Mutter anrufen) einzubinden. Du kannst dir auch andere Beispiele für tägliche Aufgaben ansehen. Es gibt keine Obergrenze für die Anzahl täglicher Aufgaben, die ein Spieler einrichten kann. Merke, dass es zwar tägliche Aufgaben heißt, der Spieler den Wiederholungszyklus aber frei festsetzen kann, zum Beispiel alle 2 Tage, 2 Wochen, jeden Samstag oder auch jeden 3. Tag des Monats bzw. den 27.August eines jeden Jahres. Näheres siehe unten. __TOC__ Funktionsweise täglicher Aufgaben Belohnungen Wenn eine tägliche Aufgabe abgehakt wird, wird sie grau und der Spieler erhält Erfahrungspunkte, Gold, Mana, die Chance auf einen Beutefund, die Chance auf einen kritischen Treffer und eine höhere Strähnenzahl. Die Menge an Mana, die man beim Abhaken einer täglichen Aufgabe erhält, hängt nicht von der Entwicklung der Aufgabe ab: Der Spieler erhält immer 1 MP oder 1% der maximalen MP (je nachdem, welcher Wert höher ist). Strähnen Tägliche Aufgaben haben eine Checkbox, die der Spieler abhakt, wenn die Aufgabe erledigt ist. Habitica dokumentiert, wie viele Tage der Spieler die tägliche Aufgabe ohne Unterbrechung erledigt, als eine Strähne. Längere Strähnen haben mehrere Vorteile. Quests Wenn ein Spieler an einer Quest teilnimmt, tragen alle abgehakten täglichen Aufgaben dazu bei, dem Boss Schaden zuzufügen oder Gegenstände zu finden. Die Gesamtwerte werden berechnet und im Gruppen-Chat nach dem Cron des Spielers angezeigt. Tägliche Aufgaben zurücksetzen Wenn der Haken einer erledigten täglichen Aufgabe wieder entfernt wird, kehrt sie zu ihrer normalen Farbe zurück, die Strähnenzahl wird um eins zurückgesetzt und der Spieler verliert die für das Erledigen der Aufgabe erhaltenen EP, das Gold und das Mana. Wenn die tägliche Aufgabe ein zweites Mal abgehakt wird, wird dem Spieler etwas weniger Gold gutgeschrieben. Schaden gegen den Boss wird nicht zurückgenommen, also kann wiederholtes Abhaken einer täglichen Aufgabe den Zweck einer Quest untergraben. Erhaltene Beute wird ebenfalls nicht zurückgenommen, wenn der Haken einer täglichen Aufgabe entfernt wird. Dieses Verhalten ist so gewollt - siehe dazu Issue #4626. Es wurde in die Wunschbrunnen-Idee integriert. Fällige Tägliche Aufgaben Bei Erstellung einer täglichen Aufgabe, ist diese zunächst an diesem und allen folgenden Tagen fällig. Der Spieler kann einstellen, wann die Aufgabe fällig sein soll, indem er die Wiederholungseinstellungen wie unten beschrieben anpasst. Eine fällige, noch nicht erledigte Aufgabe wird eine Farbe zwischen rot und blau haben. Nicht fällige Aufgaben sind grau, unabhängig davon, ob sie erledigt wurden oder nicht. Nicht erledigte Aufgaben Wenn eine tägliche Aufgabe nicht vor Mitternacht oder dem Tageswechsel (Mitternacht, wenn nicht anders eingestellt) abgehakt wurde, verliert der Spieler Lebenspunkte und die Strähne wird auf null zurückgesetzt. Wenn der Spieler an einer Boss-Quest teilnimmt, wird der Boss dem Spieler und allen anderen Quest-Teilnehmern in der Gruppe des Spielers Schaden zufügen. Außerdem wird der Spieler beim Cron weniger Mana erhalten, wenn er tägliche Aufgaben unerledigt lässt. Eine tägliche Aufgabe, die nicht fällig ist, kann abgehakt werden um die üblichen Belohnungen zu erhalten, wird aber weder Schaden zufügen, noch die Strähne verlieren, wenn sie nicht abgehakt wird. Weitere Auswirkungen Wenn der Spieler eine Aufgabe durchgängig erledigt, erhält er mit der Zeit weniger Gold und Erfahrung dafür erhalten, während der Aufgabenwert steigt. Allerdings wird der Spieler beim Verpassen der Aufgabe auch weniger Lebenspunkte verlieren. Der Einnahmeverlust wird teilweise durch den kleinen Goldbonus für die ansteigende Strähne ausgeglichen. Wenn der Spieler eine tägliche Aufgabe mehrfach verpasst, wird dies mehr Lebenspunkte kosten, während der Aufgabenwert sinkt. Allerdings werden mehr Gold und Erfahrung verdient, wenn die tägliche Aufgabe erledigt wird. Die Funktionsweise der Aufgabenwerte soll den Spieler ermutigen, an seinen Schwächen zu arbeiten. Die Aufgabenliste anlegen Um Deine Aufgabenliste anzulegen: * Füge eine oder mehrere Aufgaben Deinen persönlichen Zielen entsprechend hinzu - Erwäge langsam zu starten und Dich nicht zu überlasten bzw. zu überschätzen, was Du realistisch gesehen regelmäßig erledigen kannst. Es ist einfacher, später mehr hinzuzufügen (und nicht das Gefühl zu haben zu schummeln), als sich zu überschätzen und Aufgaben zu löschen oder grau zu machen. * Optimiere die Einstellungen Deiner Aufgaben - Siehe unten "Erweiterte Optionen". * Verfolge Deine Fortschritte! Eine neue Aufgabe hinzufügen Hier findest Du/ sind ausführlichere Instruktionen wie Du eine neue tägliche Aufgabe Deiner Liste hinzufügst: # Klicke den grünen "Create"(Erstelle) Button und wähle Tägliche Aufgabe indem Du darauf klickst. # Schreibe den Titel der Aufgabe in das Titelfeld und klicke "Save"(Speichern) um die Aufgabe am Anfang der Liste hinzuzufügen. # Wenn es Dir schwer fällt, die Aufgabe zu erledigen, möchtest Du die Schwierigkeit vielleicht auf "hard" (Schwer) stellen. Klicke hierzu auf das weiße Textfeld der Aufgabe, um das Bearbeitungsfenster zu öffnen. Und das war's! Du hast eine neue tägliche Aufgabe hinzugefügt. Siehe unten nach welche Optionen bestehen, die täglichen Aufgaben an Deine Bedürfnisse anzupassen und wie Du das anstellst. Mehrere tägliche Aufgaben anlegen rightUm mehrere tägliche Aufgaben auf einmal hinzuzufügen, klicke auf den "Mehrere hinzufügen" Link. Das Eingabefeld vergrößert sich und du kannst nun eine Reihe von täglichen Aufgaben eingeben (eine pro Zeile). Klicke den "+"-Button, wenn Du fertig bist. Um mehrere tägliche Aufgaben mit Tags anzulegen, wähle ein Tag aus und füge dann Deine täglichen Aufgaben hinzu. Tägliche Aufgaben bearbeiten Checklisten rightManchmal haben Aufgaben, wie beispielsweise "Putzen", mehrere Unteraufgaben. Spieler können Checklisten nutzen, um den Überblick über diese Unteraufgaben zu behalten. Wenn ein Spieler nicht alle Unteraufgaben erledigt, schützt das Abhaken der erledigten Unteraufgaben den Spieler am Ende des Tages vor einem Teil des Schadens und wenn der Tag vorbei ist. ''Der Spieler erhält anteilig Mana - prozentuale Verteilung- Schaden Die komplette Beschreibung der Checklisten in täglichen Aufgaben, findest Du auf der Checklisten-Seite. Wiederhoungsoptionen Wenn Spieler eine tägliche Aufgabe bearbeiten, haben sie die Möglichkeit diese alle X Tage, Wochen, Monate oder Jahre zu wiederholen. Das Startdatum bestimmt dabei, wann Deine Aufgabe wiederholt wird (z.B. Beginn am 30. August führt dazu, dass eine monatliche Aufgabe am 30. jeden Monats wiederholt wird). Hierzu gibt es ein drop-down Menü mit vier Optionen: Täglich, Wöchentlich, Monatlich, und Jährlich. Unter diesem Menü befindet sich das "Wiederhole Alle"-Feld, wo Du einstellen kannst, wie oft sich die Aufgabe wiederholen soll (z.B. alle 2 Tage). Eine Zusammenfassung der gewählten Einstellungen, sowie eine Liste der bevorstehenden Fälligkeitstage wird ebenfalls angezeigt. Weitere Optionen können verfügbar sein, abhängig davon ob Du Täglich, Wöchentlich, Monatlich oder Jährlich ausgewählt hast. Zusatzinformationen zu jeder dieser Optionen erhältst Du in den nachfolgenden Unterpunkten . Täglich Wenn Du "Täglich" auswählst, wird die Aufgabe alle X Tage wiederholt, wobei X die Zahl im "Wiederhole Alle" Feld ist. Um die Aufgabe jeden Tag zu wiederholen, gib den Wert 1 an. Wenn Du den Wert 0 eingibst, wird die Aufgabe nicht fällig (Graue Aufgabe) Wenn eine Aufgabe so eingestellt ist, dass sie sich alle 2 Tage wiederholt, wird sie am Startdatum fällig sein, den nächsten Tag nicht, den nächsten Tag wieder fällig, und so weiter, auch wenn sie an einem der fälligen Tage nicht erledigt/abgehakt wurde. Die nächste planmäßige Wiederholung ändert sich '''nicht, wenn sie an einem Tag erledigt/abgehakt wird, an dem sie nicht fällig ist oder sie nicht erledigt wird, wenn sie fällig ist. Die planmäßige Wiederholung kann nur geändert werden, indem das Startdatum oder die Wiederholungseinstellungen geändert werden. Wenn Du also eine alle-3-Tage Aufgabe nutzt, aber einen Tag aussetzen musst und die Aufgabe wieder 3 Tage danach fällig sein soll, würdest Du also das Startdatum auf den Tag verschieben, an dem die Aufgabe wieder fällig sein soll. Wöchentlich Damit eine tägliche Aufgabe an bestimmten Wochentagen wiederholt wird, wähle "Wöchentlich" und dann die Tage an denen sie fällig sein soll unter "An den Tagen". Du wirst auch das "Wiederhole alle" Feld angezeigt bekommen. Soll die Aufgabe jede Woche fällig sein, gib den Wert 1 ein, für jede 2. Woche, gib eine 2 ein. Wenn Du 0 eingibst, wird die Aufgabe nicht fällig (Graue Aufgabe). Monatlich Die Auswahl "Monatlich" lässt Dich eine von zwei "Wiederholt jeweils am" Optionen auswählen: "Tag des Monats" (z.B. Aufgabe wird jeden 14. des Monats wiederholt) und "Wochentag" (Aufgabe wird z.B. am ersten Montag des neuen Monats wiederholt). Das Startdatum der täglichen Aufgabe bestimmt, an welchem Tag des Monats oder Wochentag bzw. in welcher Woche die Aufgabe wiederholt wird. Um die Aufgabe am ersten Montag des Monats zu wiederholen, wähle "Monatlich" und "Wochentag". Dann stelle als Startdatum den ersten Montag des neuen Monats ein. Wie mit den anderen drop-down Menüs, stell den Wert 1 ein, um die tägliche Aufgabe jeden Monat zu wiederholen, 2 für jeden 2. Monat usw. Wenn Du 0 eingibst, wird die Aufgabe nie fällig (Graue tägliche Aufgabe). Jährlich Wenn Deine tägliche Aufgabe nur einmal im Jahr fällig sein soll, wähle "Jährlich" aus. Wieder bestimmt das Startdatum an welchem Tag des Jahres Deine Aufgabe fällig sein wird. Der "Wiederhole Alle" Wert bestimmt ob die Aufgabe jedes Jahr, jedes zweite Jahr, etc. fällig wird. Wenn Du hier 0 einsetzt wird auch diese Aufgabe niemals fällig (Graue tägliche Aufgabe), wenn Du den Wert zu hoch machst, wird die Webseite verzögern oder abstürzen ( ). Erweiterte Optionen Jede Aufgabe ist einzigartig und die Erweiterten Optionen erlauben dem Spieler, eine Aufgabe entsprechend ihrer Schwierigkeit oder ihrem Bezug zum realen Leben anzupassen. Startdatum Hier trägst Du das Datum ein, an dem die Aufgabe aktiviert werden soll. Vorher wird sie nicht fällig und wird Dir auch an keinem Cron Schaden zufügen. Damit kannst Du Aufgaben einfügen, über die Du noch nachdenkst oder die Du später erledigen möchtest. Beispiele für Arbeiten mit dem Startdatum: * Du bist im Urlaub und brauchst Deine arbeitsbezogenen Aufgaben nicht. Statt sie an allen Tagen zu deaktivieren, kannst Du einfach das Startdatum auf Deinen Arbeitsbeginn legen. Bis dahin ist die Aufgabe eine graue tägliche Aufgabe. * Du erstellst eine Aufgaben, die alle 3 Tage aktiv sein und übermorgen beginnen soll. Als Startdatum setzt Du das von übermorgen ein. * UM die Aufgabe heute fällig zu stellen, trage das heutige oder ein vergangenes Datum als Startdatum ein. Schwierigkeit 'new image' right Es gibt vier Schwierigkeitsstufen: note: new image ''Trivial, Einfach, Mittel und Schwer. Bei einer neu hinzugefügten täglichen Aufgabe ist die Schwierigkeit auf Einfach voreingestellt. Schwere tägliche Aufgaben werden mit mehr Gold belohnt, aber sie werden Dir auch mehr Schaden zufügen, wenn sie nicht abgehakt werden. Diese Funktion erlaubt dem Spieler, das Spiel zu justieren und die Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe im Spiel der Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe im realen Leben anzugleichen: Das Benutzen von Zahnseide fällt Dir vielleicht leichter als den Abwasch zu machen, weshalb diese beiden täglichen Aufgaben nicht dieselbe Schwierigkeitsstufe haben sollten. Attribute Wenn die aufgabenbasierte automatische Verteilung aktiv ist, kannst Du täglichen Aufgaben ein bestimmtes Attribut zuweisen. Im Erweiterte Optionen Menü, klicke auf eines der verfügbaren Attribute. Derzeit stehen vier Arten zur Auswahl: (Apps: "Körperlich", "Mental", "Soziales" und "Anderes"); (Webseite: Stärke, Intelligenz, Wahrnehmung und Ausdauer). Wenn die aufgabenbasierte automatische Verteilung genutzt wird, werden neue tägliche Aufgaben standardmäßig mit dem "Körperlich"-Attribut angelegt und du kannst das ändern, indem du ein anderes Attribut wählst. Habitica verwendet die Aufgaben-Attribute um deine Attributpunkte beim Levelaufstieg zu verteilen. Strähnenzähler wiederherstellen Eine durch einen Synchronisationsfehler oder persönliche Gründe verlorene Strähne (manuell) wieder herstellen. Siehe Strähnen Graue tägliche Aufgaben Für mehr Informationen zu den übrigen Farben, lies Was bedeuten die Farben der Aufgaben? ''If you are having a hard time understanding the color scheme of dailies, you can follow this simple little mnemonic Habitica Contributor Taldin wrote: "If it's red to blue, it's still something to do, if it's looking quite grey, you're done for today." Graue tägliche Aufgaben und Checklisten Checklisten in grauen täglichen Aufgaben bleiben nicht über Nacht erhalten, wenn Du die Aufgabe selbst abhakst. Der Cron wird am nächsten Morgen alle gesetzten Haken entfernen. Dies passiert jedoch nicht, wenn Du die graue Aufgabe selbst nicht abhakst. Zum Tageswechsel werden keine Haken von Checklistenelementen entfernt, bis zum Ende eines Tages an dem die Aufgabe fällig war oder Du die gesamte Aufgabe abhakst. Nützliche Anwendungen hierfür kannst Du unter Checklisten nachlesen. Alternative Anwendungen für graue tägliche Aufgaben Graue tägliche Aufgaben sind hauptsächlich solche, die entweder schon erledigt wurden oder am aktuellen Tag nicht fällig sind, sie können aber auch anderweitig genutzt werden. Langfristige Aufgaben Graue tägliche Aufgaben können als einmal-wöchentliche Aufgaben genutzt werden, indem alle Tage der Woche deaktiviert werden. Da graue tägliche Aufgaben trotzdem jederzeit abgehakt werden können und damit Gold und Erfahrungspunkte einbringen und Strähnen verlängern, erfüllen sie weiterhin ihren Zweck als Aufgaben, ohne bestimmten Fälligkeitszeitpunkt. Spieler, die eine aktuelle Aufgabenliste bevorzugen, können langfristige Aufgaben oder übergreifende Ziele mit grauen täglichen Aufgaben verfolgen. Mit einer grauen täglichen Aufgabe mit SMART-Zielen oder einer Checkliste kann der Spieler den nächsten Meilenstein im Auge behalten. frame|Graue tägliche Aufgaben als Trenner Überschriften Indem sie alle Tage einer täglichen Aufgabe deaktivieren, können Spieler mithilfe von Markdown-Formatierungen ihre Aufgabenliste besser organisieren. Übung Graue tägliche Aufgaben können außerdem für Aufgaben genutzt werden, die ein Spieler irgendwann einmal regelmäßig absolvieren möchte und für die er keinen Schaden erleiden möchte, solange sie noch neu für ihn sind. Einige Spieler möchten diese Art von Aufgabe vielleicht im Laufe des Tages aktiv lassen, damit sie auffälliger ist und nicht inmitten anderer grauer täglicher Aufgaben untergeht, und dann eine benutzerdefinierte Belohnung nutzen, die es ihnen erlaubt, die Aufgabe vor dem Cron zu deaktivieren, falls sie sie nicht erledigen konnten. Dies kann eine effektive Alternative zu LP-Verlust als Motivation sein, abhängig vom Spiel-Stil. Gestrige Aktivitäten festhalten / Record Yesterday's Activities Diese, am 5. Juli 2017, neu eingeführte Funktion ermöglicht es, am vergangenen Tag erledigte, aber nicht abgehakte Aufgaben rückwirkend abzuhaken. Sobald ein Spieler sich das erste Mal nach dem Tageswechsel anmeldet (Cron), erscheint ein Pop-Up mit allen fälligen täglichen Aufgaben. Der Spieler kann dann nachträglich am Vortag erledigte, nicht abgehakte Aufgaben abhaken, bevor er Schaden nimmt. Wenn ein Spieler sich erst nach mehreren Tagen wieder einloggt, zeigt das Pop-Up alle Aufgaben, die währenddessen fällig waren (Cron tritt nur einmal ein). Fragen zu dieser Funktion kannst Du in der Habitica Hilfe Gilde stellen, bei Problemen wende Dich an die Einen Fehler melden Gilde. Wenn der Nutzer die "Gestrige Aktivitäten festhalten" Funktion für einige oder alle täglichen Aufgaben abschalten möchte, kann er jede Aufgabe bearbeiten und das Häkchen in der Checkbox "Confirm that this daily wasn't done before applying damage" ("bestätigen, dass diese Aufgabe unerledigt ist, bevor Schaden angewendet wird") entfernen. Diese Aufgaben werden im Pop-Up nicht erscheinen. Beim Erstellen einer neuen täglichen Aufgabe ist die Funktion standardmäßig voreingestellt, dies schließt auch Aufgaben in Wettbewerben und Gruppenplänen ein. Merke, dass sich diese Funktion von Gestrigen Aufgaben (Yester-Dailies) unterscheidet. Gestrige Aufgaben (Yester-Dailies) Es kann unpraktisch sein, tägliche Aufgaben abzuhaken, die am späten Abend fällig sind. Eine tägliche Aufgabe wie zum Beispiel "PC und Handy spätestens um 9 ausschalten" kann nicht abgehakt werden, nachdem sie erledigt wurde! In Fällen wie diesem kann eine gestrige Aufgabe für eine am Vortag ausgeführte Handlung angelegt werden: "Gestern habe ich PC und Handy spätestens um 9 ausgeschaltet". Diese tägliche Aufgabe kann dann morgens als erstes abgehakt werden, wenn du sie am Abend davor erledigt hast. X Mal Pro Zeitraum Aufgaben Diese Vorgehensweise soll die Fälle abdecken, in denen Du eine Aufgabe X mal innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitraums von Y Tagen/Wochen/Monaten/Jahren erledigen möchtest (z.B. 3 mal die Woche ohne festen Abstand dazwischen). Dies unterscheidet sich von der Wiederhole Alle ..., welche feste Abstände zwischen Fälligkeitstagen .... This is a workaround for cases where you wish to complete a task x times during a certain time period of y days/weeks/months/years (e.g., 3 times a week), without a set interval between each instance. This is distinct from the built-in Repeat Options feature, which is for set intervals between each instance. * Erstelle eine tägliche Aufgabe mit einem Startdatum in Y Tagen/Wochen/Monaten/Jahren, die sich alle y Tage wiederholt. Für unser Beispiel 3 Tage die Woche, müsste sich die Aufgabe alle 7 Tage wiederholen mit einem Startdatum in 7 Tagen. * Erstelle eine Checkliste mit x items. In unserem Beispiel wären das 3 ...Create a checklist with x items. For our example, we would create a checklist with 3 items. * Jedes Mal, wenn Du die Aufgabe erledigst, hake ein Checklistenelement ab. Solange die Aufgabe grau ist, werden diese beim Tageswechsel nicht wieder aktiviert/zurückgesetzt. * Am Ende des Zeitraums (Beispiel: nach 7 Tagen) hake die komplette Aufgabe ab, wenn Du alle Checklistenelemente abgehakt hast und erhalte die Belohnungen. * Alternativ oder zusätzlich kannst eine positive Gewohnheit erstellen, die Du immer klickst, wenn Du die Aufgabe/ein Element Deiner Checkliste erledigt hast. Wenn Du am Ende die Aufgabe nicht abhaken möchtest, um keine zusätzlichen Belohnungen zu erhalten, wird sie Dir keinen Schaden zufügen, solange alle Checklistenelemente abgehakt sind. In diesem Fall erhältst Du jedoch am nächsten Tag keinen Perfekter Tag-Bonus. Tägliche Aufgaben neu anordnen rightGewohnheiten, tägliche Aufgaben, Belohnungen und Aufgaben können neu angeordnet werden, indem du sie anklickst, ziehst und in ihrer neuen Position wieder loslässt, oder indem du den "nach oben verschieben" Button klickst. new image Hilfe-Button Der Hilfe-Button befindet sich in der rechten oberen Ecke der "Tägliche Aufgaben"-Spalte. Ein Klick auf den Button zeigt einige kurze Informationen über tägliche Aufgaben und wie man Aufgaben pflegt. Das ist ein schnellerer Weg, Hilfe zu den täglichen Aufgaben zu bekommen, aber diese Seite ist eine ausführlichere Informationsquelle. Reiter und Standard-Einstellungen Du kannst deine Aufgabenliste aufräumen, indem du die Reiter oberhalb und unterhalb der "Tägliche Aufgaben"-Spalte nutzt. Die Optionen sind Alle, Fällig und Grau. Ein Klick auf den Fällig-Reiter zeigt nur die täglichen Aufgaben an, die für den Tag aktiv sind. Ein Klick auf den Grau-Reiter zeigt nur die grauen täglichen Aufgaben. frame|right|Reiter zur Auswahl welche täglichen Aufgaben in der Liste gezeigt werden sollen Es gibt die Möglichkeit, in den Einstellungen standardmäßig nur die fälligen täglichen Aufgaben anzuzeigen: thumb|right|300px|Standarddarstellung zu "Fällig" ändern Tägliche Aufgaben mit dem Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige ansehen rightWenn du dir die aktiven Tage für alle deine täglichen Aufgaben ansehen willst, ist eine schnelle Methode die Nutzung des Werkzeugs zur Datenanzeige (Data Display Tool - kurz DDT), welches vom Daten-Button in der Kopfleiste aus erreicht werden kann. Sobald du den Bereich "Task Overview" im DDT ausgewählt hast, kannst du den "type" nach "daily" filtern. Das listet alle deine täglichen Aufgaben auf, egal ob grau oder aktiv. In der rechten Spalte gibt es eine kleine Leiste mit den Wochentagen, an denen die täglichen Aufgaben fällig sind. Schwarze Schrift- und Rahmenfarbe zeigen die eingestellten aktiven Tage. Du kannst das DDT auch dazu nutzen, die "Dailies History" für die vergangene Woche und nicht erledigte tägliche Aufgaben (also "Dailies Incomplete")anzusehen (Abonnenten behalten die volle Chronik ab Beginn ihres Abonnements) . Übermäßigen Schaden verhindern Es kann Zeiten geben, in denen du nicht alle deine täglichen Aufgaben erledigen kannst, aber du dafür keinen Schaden erleiden oder während einer Quest deinen Gruppenmitgliedern keinen Schaden zufügen möchtest. Sich im Gasthaus zu erholen ist immer eine Option, die du schnell aktivieren kannst, indem du auf den "Im Gasthaus erholen"-Button im Gasthaus klickst. Manchmal ist dieses Vorgehen jedoch nicht die beste Option. Wenn du zum Beispiel am Abend eine besondere Veranstaltung besuchst und du deshalb nur die täglichen Aufgaben pausieren willst, die im Zeitraum der Veranstaltung fällig werden. Oder es geht dir vielleicht nicht gut und du kannst nur die Hälfte deiener täglichen Aufgaben erledigen. Dann würdest du diese spezifischen täglichen Aufgaben vorübergehend und einfach "abschalten" wollen, damit du keinen Schaden erleidest, weil du sie nicht erledigt hast. Checkliste Du kannst den betreffenden täglichen Aufgaben eine Checkliste mit nur einem Listenpunkt hinzufügen und an diesen speziellen Tagen nur die Checkliste abhaken. Du kannst den einzelnen Listenpunkt "Veranstaltungstag" oder "Fühle mich nicht gut" nennen. Du wirst dann keine Belohnungen erhalten, aber auch nicht geschädigt werden. Du wirst deine Strähne verlieren, aber du kannst sie wiederherstellen, indem du die betreffenden täglichen Aufgaben am nächsten Tag editierst. Graue tägliche Aufgaben Du kannst die täglichen Aufgaben grau färben, indem du alle Tage deaktivierst, an denen du sie nicht erledigen kannst. Du kännst die Tage jederzeit wieder aktivieren. Fähigkeiten Wenn du ein Schurke bist, kannst du deine Schleichen-Fähigkeit anwenden, um dich vor einigen Deiner nicht erledigten täglichen Aufgaben zu verstecken. Das Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige zeigt Dir unter "Dailies Incomplete", welche Deiner täglichen Aufgaben "versteckt" wurden. =Archiv alte Inhalte= Tägliche Aufgaben anlegen frame|Voreingestellte tägliche AufgabenZu Anfang hat Habitica drei vorgegebene tägliche Aufgaben als Platzhalter, um zu zeigen wie tägliche Aufgaben funktionieren: *'1 Stunde persönliches Projekt:' Gelb gefärbt, um einen neutralen "Erfolg" anzuzeigen (weder gut noch schlecht). *'Trainieren:' Grün gefärbt, um zu zeigen, dass diese Aufgabe gewissenhaft erledigt wird. *'45 min Lesen:' Orange/Rot gefärbt, um zu zeigen, dass hier Besserung nötig ist. Eigene Liste an täglichen Aufgaben anlegen: *''Vorgegebene tägliche Aufgaben bearbeiten oder löschen'' - Klicke auf den Bleistift rechts neben der Beschreibung der täglichen Aufgabe, um sie zu bearbeiten. Klicke auf die Mülltonne, um die Aufgabe zu löschen. *''Füge eine tägliche Aufgabe oder mehr hinzu, um deinen persönlichen Zielen zu entsprechen ''- Fang am besten langsam an, damit du dich nicht überlastest oder überschätzt, was du realistisch in regelmäßigen Abständen erledigen kannst. Es ist einfacher, später mehr hinzuzufügen (und dich nicht als Schummler zu fühlen) als dich zu überschätzen und tägliche Aufgaben löschen oder "ausgrauen" zu müssen. *''Optimiere die Optionen jeder täglichen Aufgabe'' - Lies dazu "Erweiterte Optionen" weiter unten. *Beginne deinen Fortschritt zu verfolgen! Mehrere tägliche Aufgaben anlegen rightUm mehrere tägliche Aufgaben auf einmal hinzuzufügen, klicke auf den "Mehrere hinzufügen" Link. Das Eingabefeld vergrößert sich und du kannst nun eine Reihe von täglichen Aufgaben eingeben (eine pro Zeile). Klicke den "+"-Button, wenn Du fertig bist. Um mehrere tägliche Aufgaben mit Tags anzulegen, wähle ein Tag aus und füge dann Deine täglichen Aufgaben hinzu. Tägliche Aufgaben bearbeiten Siehe auch *Beispiele für tägliche Aufgaben *Deine Aufgaben benennen *Gewohnheiten *To-Dos *Belohnungen See Also * Sample Dailies * Naming Your Tasks * Habits * To-Dos * Rewards Bekannte Fehler Cron ausgeführt - Tägliche Aufgaben bleiben abgehakt Abwarten ob Bug fix wirksam, sonst bugs hinzufügen Übersetzungshinweis en:Dailies fr:Quotidiennes Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies Category:References Source Code Kategorie:Ziele Kategorie:Grundlagen Kategorie:Funktionsweise Kategorie:Tipps und Tricks Kategorie:Neulinge Kategorie:Fehler Kategorie:Aufgaben